I promise, I didn't!
by blainetomykurt
Summary: Kurt somehow gets an impression that Blaine doesn't trust him anymore. There's a newcomer and Kurt thinks that he could be a threat to his and Blaine's relationship.
1. Fights

"**I promise, I didn't."**

**Chapter One.**

Blaine Anderson was walking through a hallway at his new school, McKinley High, when suddenly his phone started to ring his pocket. His hand slid in his pocket and he retrieved the phone and answered it. "Hello, who's there?"

"Blaine?" said the soft woman's voice. It was his mother.

"Mom?" He stopped walking so fluently. He would know his mom's voice anywhere. They hadn't spoken since Blaine had come to Dalton last; the last time he was at home he had come out to his parents. His mom had been alright with it, but his dad, not so much.

"We haven't heard from you in a while, honey." She sounded concerned.

"Yeah, well you know why that is. Dad can't accept me for who I am, I'm with someone now, and I really care about him. But, He won't like him, at all." Snapped Blaine. "So, once he wants to know me, I'll come visit, _with Kurt. _And not without him."

"Blaine," she sighed. "You know what your dad's like. I'll ask him about it, though." 

Thanks, mom." He smiled. Kurt turned the corner with a tear falling down his cheek. "Mom, I have to go, I'll talk to you soon." He hung up the phone and ran over to Kurt.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" he concerned.

"Like you don't already know. I can't believe you don't trust me after all we've been through!" he yelled.

"What're you talking about? I don't understand." He loved Kurt so much that to see him shouting at him like this broke his heart, he seriously didn't know what he'd done.

"Just don't talk to me." Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically, then continued storming to his locker.

Blaine threw his arms up in the air as if was saying 'What the hell did I do?'

-

Later on that day, the New Directions gathered in the choir room for Regionals practice. They had won at Sectionals the week before last. "Mr Schuester, can I please say something? It's quite important." Sighed Blaine.

"Sure, the floor's yours."

"Thanks," Blaine was walking down the steps of the choir room and then turned round to the rest of the Glee club. "So, Kurt. I really don't know what I've done wrong that hurt you so much. If you could at least tell me, then I could _try_ to make it right. I seriously have no idea what I've done. Plus, you said that I 'don't trust you after all we've been through.' Please, Kurt. I love you." Blaine expressed his feelings. Some in the room were already looking at Blaine and a few at Kurt, but moat looking at Kurt.

Blaine had took Kurt's breath away, again. "Blaine, can I talk to you outside? Alright, I'll tell you."

"Sure" he nodded.

Everyone was looking around in confusion, as they walked out of the choir room.

"What's gone on with them?" asked Rachel. Obviously she would be the first one to get involved.

"I'm not sure, but I suggest that we don't get involved. I'm sure they'll be happy again soon." Suggested Mr Schuester.

"Fine" snapped Rachel. 


	2. Secrets Revealed

"So..?" wondered Blaine.

"I heard that you met up with Sebastian again.." said Kurt.

"Yeah, he wanted some advice about fitting in with the Warblers, so I gave it to him. What's wrong with that?"

"Hmm. I just don't trust him." Kurt sighed. "Promise me you won't." he enforced.

"I promise" he smiled. He leant in to kiss Kurt, but he refused. "What's wrong?"

"The hallways are packed, Blaine. He sighed.

Yeah, and?" he asked.

"Unless you haven't noticed, this school is _very _homophobic. I just don't want to give them any reason to give us a hard time." He explained.

"That's not what you said about your prom outfit last year." he snapped. "I tried to protect you, and so did your dad. I only wanted to kiss you."

"So, we're back talking about the prom, again?"

"Yes, we are." He paused. "You know what, I can't be bothered fighting with you. Tell the guys I'm in the gym if they need me." He walked off.

"Blaine!" he shouted, but he ignored him. Kurt sighs and is upset, he walks back in to the choir room without Blaine, trying not to cry.

"Kurt," said Mercedes. "Where's Blaine? What's happened?"

"Nothing. I'll explain later, I'm upset, leave me alone." Snapped Kurt.

He had never spoke to Mercedes like this before, she was his best friend. But they had grown apart ever since Kurt met Blaine.

"Kurt, you sure that you're okay? Where's Blaine gone?" concerned Mr Schuester.

"He's gone to the gym, he told me to tell you guys that if you needed him, he'd be there.

"I'll go and see him"

* * *

><p>Blaine was in the gym punching the punch bag in the gym and suddenly Rachel walked in.<p>

"Rachel, what're you doing here?" questioned Blaine.

"What went on with you and Kurt? He was really upset."

"He told you then.."

"No, actually, he just came in and was really upset and said you were down here so I decided to come and see if you were okay.."

"Oh, well. I went in to kiss him and he refused because people were around and he didn't want any trouble to be started, so I mentioned our little disagreement about his prom outfit last year."

"Oh, well. I don't want Kurt to get hurt. When you guys just met, he was just so much happier that he'd met someone like him. You're the _best_thing that's ever happened to him. A couple of weeks before you met, his dad had a heart attack if you didn't know."

" I know, I love him too. I didn't mean to make him upset, and I walked off because I didn't want to ruin it. But earlier, he said that he couldn't believe that I didn't trust after all we've been through. I mean, we've been through a lot together. That thing that that happened with Karaofsky in the locker room-"

"What thing in the locker room..? interrupted Rachel.

Oh no, it'd come out by mistake. "Er- nothing.."

"Blaine, what happened?" she enforced to Blaine.


	3. Wait, what?

**Klaine – "I promise, I didn't!"**

**Chapter 3 **

"Kurt! How could you not tell us! We're your friends!" yelled Rachel.

Kurt was so confused right now. "Huh?"

Blaine was stood at the doorway and as soon as Rachel started shouting, he walked forward to calm her down. "Rachel, calm down." said Blaine softly. "Kurt, it just sort of slipped out... I'm sorry. I was talking about the argument we had and I was explaining how much we'd been through together, including that." he paused. Kurt just kept looking around the room and waited for the situation to go away. He knew exactly what they were talking about, he just wasn't going to admit it.

Kurt stood up, stroked Blaine's arm and then walked out of the choir room, slamming the door behind him, which was strange, because the doors never close..

"What were you so mad at, Rachel?" questioned Tina.

"I'll let Blaine explain, I'll go find Kurt-"

"No. I'll go find him. It's probably best." Sighed Blaine.

"Wait," she stopped him. "Should I tell them?" she wondered.

"Um, no." he snapped. "It's Kurt's business."

Blaine ran out the room, then out of the school main entrance. He saw Kurt in his car, crying. "KURT!"

Kurt had seen Blaine running towards him. He sighed, stuffed the his keys into the ignition and began the car, he drove off.

Blaine was running after the car, but once Kurt had left the gates of McKinley, he stopped, sighed, then sat down on the nearest bench with his head in his hands.

-

Ignoring Blaine's demands, Rachel had told the rest of the Glee club Kurt's secret.

"What? Kurt..and Karofsky?" yelled Quinn.

"That's why Kurt was acting strange.." said a shocked Tina.

"I'm going to find Blaine." Rachel yelled as she stormed out the room. 


	4. Who's to blame?

**a/n: Sorry that this chapter is so small. I had to split it in to two, too much happened it such a small space. I love reviews! :}**

* * *

><p>Rachel was storming through the hallways of McKinley. "KURT!" she kept repeating. She finally got to the double doors and pushed them open to find herself in the parking lot. Kurt's car was gone. She saw Blaine on the bench, still with his head in his hands. "Blaine?" she said softly.<p>

He looked up slowly, his eyes were bright red. He'd been crying so much. He loved Kurt too much to let him go so easily. "It's K-Kurt."

"What about him? Where's he gone?" she sat down next to him and rested her hand on his back.

"I don't know. He's not answering his phone. I'm worried sick. I.. I love him."

"Blaine. Don't worry. He'll be fine."

"I seriously doubt that. If I lost him, I-I really don't know what I'd do.."

Minutes later, Rachel's phone buzzed with a text message from Burt. Her eyes opened wide. "Blaine. Come with me." She walked to find her car.

"Rachel, please, what's going on? Who was that text off? Where are we going? Is Kurt okay?" he demanded to know as he followed Rachel.

She finally found her car and unlocked it. "Blaine, just get in. I'll explain on the way there."

Minutes later, they were driving to the hospital. "Omg, hurry up. I need to be with Kurt, now! I need to see him. I don't care if they won't let me see him. I need him." He cried.

* * *

><p>"I don't care, why are you here? You did this!" Blaine shouted at Sebastian.<p>

"You think I did this? All I did was text Kurt that you'll be mine by the end of this year-" Blaine laughed. "Then he drove past me, got out and started shouting at me.."

"Wait, what?" asked Rachel. "Why was he shouting at you? Well one obviously reason is that he thinks that you are going to ruin his relationship with Blaine. Which I think you are as you text him that he was going to be yours soon.."

"Yeah, he was shouting at me that I would never ruin his relationship with you and stuff, then out of the blue, he punched me in the face, so naturally, I punched him back, I must have hit him pretty hard, because then he was laying on the ground, unconscious."

"Seriously, wait until Burt gets his hands on you. We're not even going to stop him." shouted Blaine.


End file.
